Estoy en casa
by MaCo NishiZawa
Summary: –Odio que tenga tanto trabajo... –Odio tener tanto trabajo, quiero estar con ella... –Quiero a Maki conmigo –¡Aqui y ahora! Estas dos chicas, separadas por el trabajo, veamos que pasa.


**Bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta mi One-short de NicoxMaki quizá a mucho no les guste, o quizá si pero bueno, dije que lo publicaría asi que aca esta ajskdha**

**Hoy fui a la escuela, y me tuvieron que ir a buscar porque estoy muy enferma:cc pero bueno espero recuperarme luego*-***

**Ya tengo lista la segunda parte del cap 4 de 'esta todo bien?' les dije que lo hubiera echo mas largo pero mi mama me pidió el computador y lo tuve que dejar hasta ahí askjda pero ya hoy o mañana lo subo.**

**Sin mas gracias por leerlo.**

.

.

–Maki-chan, idiota…–Susurraba Nico mientras estaba en su cama abrazando sus rodillas, mirando el espacio vacío en la cama iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana–.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, apenas 3 días, pero es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que se tienen que separar por muchos días, tres largas noches en la que Nico esperaba a Maki que llegara diciendo 'Estoy en casa' y Nico la recibiera con un abrazo y un beso, y luego de eso se irían a cenar lo que Nico habría preparado para Maki.

.

Por otro lado Maki se sentía de la misma manera… Estaba en su oficina sentada en su escritorio tomando una taza de café, después de tanto trabajo y emergencias pudo encontrar unos minutos sin hacer nada, que cualquier doctor después de un par de noches sin dormir lo ocuparía para tomar una pequeña siesta, pero no. Maki solo pensaba en llamar a Nico, quería saber como estaba, que ha estado haciendo, etc. Así que tomo su celular pero antes de tomar la decisión de llamar miro la hora.

–3:35, ella debe estar dormida…–decía Maki soltando un suspiro y dejando su celular quien sabe en qué parte del escritorio–.

Estaba desesperada, quería estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, y probar su comida, pero Maki tampoco sabía cuándo podría irse a casa.

Puso sus manos en su frente comenzando a masajearla, debido a todo el trabajo tenia dolor de cabeza. Pasaron unos minutos y pudo relajarse un rato tirándose en su silla y comenzó a mirar la fotografía que había en su escritorio, una foto donde sabia Nico y Maki, Maki abrazaba a Nico por detrás apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la más baja, por otro lado Nico besaba la mejilla de su mujer mientras toaba sus manos con los dedos entrelazados, con un fondo en la playa, esa sería su luna de miel.

Decidió descansar, así que fue por una manta y nuevamente se acomodo en su silla y se dispuso a dormir.

.

Al otro día Nico se levanto algo tarde, era medio día. Miro a su lado con la esperanza de encontrar a su pelirroja, pero no, sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaban y se pego en las mejillas dos veces.

–Cálmate Nico, cálmate –se decía ella misma.

Tomo su celular y vio la hora, como dije anteriormente era medio día, pero se sintió decaída nuevamente al no vez un mensaje o algunas llamadas perdidas de parte de Maki.

Quería verla, así que se levanto, y ducho rápidamente, pero en prepararle su comida favorita, pero nunca supo cual era, ya que todo lo que Nico cocinaba Maki comía a gusto, ya que llevaría algo especial, Nico quería que fuese un plato esplendido, hasta que recordó algo que le serviría.

–¡Tomates! Maki-chan ama los tomates, asi que le hare algo que lleve mucho tomate –sonrió victoriosa al recordar el gusto de Maki.

Así que rápidamente le preparo un poco de arroz con carne picada, y mucha salsa de tomate, y una gran porción de ensalada de tomate con cebolla. Guardo todo en una lonchera y tomo sus llaves saliendo de casa.

.

Maki se había ido a su oficina después de haber lavado bien sus manos, ya que acaba de salir de una cirugía de emergencia, era aproximadamente la 1 de la tarde, tenía hambre, pero no quería comer, ya que solo le gustaba la comida que su esposa le preparaba, lo que ha estado comiendo estos días solo han sido galletas y sándwich. Se sentó en su escritorio o bebió más café, porque aparte de tener hambre también tenía mucho sueño.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que se tomo un pequeño relajo, hasta que rápidamente alguien entro a interrumpir, sin tocar entro a la oficina de Maki, era un enfermero se veía agitado, por lo que ella ya sabía a que venía, dejo la taza en el escritorio y salió rápidamente de ahí acompañada del enfermero.

–¿Qué paso? –le preguntaba Maki su enfermero sin mirarlo mientras caminaba rápidamente–.

–Doctora Nishikino, un niño fue atrpellado, llego inconciente un leve sangrado en su cabeza y su pierna derecha esa rota, al igual que si muñeca izquierda.

–Ok, gracias, prepara todo para una cirugía.

–Entendido –el enfermero comenzó a correr adelantando a Maki–.

.

Nico había llegado al hospital, sabía muy bien donde se encontraba la oficina de Maki, pero no quería interrumpir si estaba en algo importante así que se acerco a la recepcionista.

–Disculpe, busco a la doctora Nishikino Maki –le hablo Nico suavemente a la recepcionista–.

–Lo siento, ella ahora esta en una cirugía de emergencia, ¿la necesita para algo importante?.

–Ya veo… le puedes entregar esto por favor –Nico dejo la lonchera en el escritorio de la trabajadora–.

–¿De parte de Quien?

–Y…Yazawa Nico. –la recepcionista miro a Nico algo sorprendida pero luego le sonrió–.

–Oh… usted es Nico-san, la señorita de la que siempre me habla la doctora, puede usted pasar a su oficina y dejarlo, ella me dijo que cuando usted viniera solo la dejara pasar –Nico se impresiono al ver la gentileza de la recepcionista, por lo que solo le sonrió y agradeció, y comenzó a caminar a la oficina de su pelirroja–.

Ya estando ahí, vio que efectivamente no estaba Maki, así que dejo la lonchera en su escritorio y saco un papel y un lápiz, y le escribió una nota dejándola sobre la comida, luego de eso salió de ahí tomando camino a casa.

.

Maki volvió a su oficina, pero al entrar noto algo diferente, había una pequeña lonchera y encima de esta había una nota, sospechaba de quien se trataba, pero no quería sacar conclusiones, así que sentó en su silla y tomo aquel papel.

'Antes de comer lava bien tus manos, espero que haya salido todo bien en la cirugía, por favor vuelve a casa… Te ama Yazawa Nico'

Sonrió al terminar de leerlo, Nico se había tomado la molestia de ir a dejarle comida, la salvo, porque Maki aun tenía mucha hambre, guardo la nota en uno de sus cajones y se dispuso a comer.

–Buen provecho…–susurro sonriendo y comenzando a comer la exquisitez de comida que su pelinegra le había preparado–.

Golpearon la puerta, y Maki índico que entrara, la persona que entro era su salvación.

–Me dijeron que llevas días sin parar de trabajar.

–Si –suspiro– la verdad ya quiero volver a casa, y estar con Nico-chan.

–Que tierno que la extrañes.

–Pero por supuesto, no por nada ya llevamos 11 años juntas.

–Aun recuerdo que no se llevaban bien en preparatoria –rio leve mientras Maki solo miro hacia otro lado avergonzada– Bueno, he venido aquí, porque encontramos un reemplazo luego de la renuncia de la doctora Sawako, empezara hoy mismo, así que puedes volver a casa, yo te cubriré hasta que ella llegue.

Maki no podía creer lo que había escuchado, asi que rápidamente romo sus cosas, la lonchera y su portafolio, y se disponía a salir sin antes agradecerle a la persona maravillosa que la iba a reemplazar.

–Gracias, Umi –le sonrió Maki–.

–De nada, ahora ve con Nico –Umi le devolvió la sonrisa– y Buen trabajo.

Maki solo asintió y se dirigió al estacionamiento, tiro sus cosas a los asientos traseros y comenzó a conducir rápido a casa.

.

Nico luego de haber ido al hospital a dejarle comida a Maki decidió dar una vuelta por el centro de la cuidad, pero solo veía cosas que le recordaban a su esposa, por lo que no se sentía bien. Veía poleras lilas y recordaba los ojos de su amada. Paso por afuera de un lugar donde venden pelucas y vio una color rojo _'Esa peluca jamás de compararía con la suavidad del cabello de Maki-chan'_ . Después de eso paso por fuera de un supermercado y un gran letrero decía '**Gran oferta en tomates ¡Aprovéchala!'** Le hizo sentir puñaladas en su estomago, ya estaba en su límite, por lo que mejor decidió volver a casa, ya se sentía muy triste como para seguir viendo cosas que le recordaban a su amada.

Llego a su casa y saco su chaqueta dejándola colgada en un perchero. Pensó que sería bueno ver un poco de televisión, sería buena idea. Al entrar al living vio una bata blanca, al lado de esta estaba un portafolio con la lonchera que Nico había ido a dejar al hospital, quedo petrificada al ver eso.

Algo la saco de su trance, y era el hecho de que sintió unos brazos amarrando su cintura por atrás, salto de la impresión, luego sintió un mentón en su hombro y ella se separo un poco girándose y se encontró con ella, si, con ella, con su amada doctora Nishikino Maki, rápidamente Nico la abrazo por el cuello y Maki volvió a amarrar su cintura.

Se miraron unos segundos, después de tantos días ambas se volvían a ver, Nico noto que Maki tenía ojeras y Maki se dio cuenta que Nico noto su cara de cansancio, solo le sonrió y acerco lentamente su rostro al de la más baja, y la más baja a la más alta y por fin, por fin pensaba Nico, por fin podía volver a sentir esos dulces labios, en una sincronía se besaban, pegando cada vez mas su cuerpo al de la otra, hasta que dieron por terminado el beso y Nico se acurruco en los brazos de Maki apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

–Estoy en casa Nico-chan…–susurro Maki besando la cabeza de Nico–.

–Bienvenida a casa, Maki-chan…

.

.

**Y ESO SERIA TODO KJASGDHJAHGSDA SE QUE NO ES LO MEJOR QUE HAN LEIDO PERO LO QUERIA COMPARTIR, FUE UNA IDEA QUE SE ME VINO A LA MENTE EL VIERNES LUEGO DE ALMORZAR ARROZ CON CARNE PICADA Y SALSA XDDDD Y ENSALADA DE TOMATE XDDD QUE LOCO NO? ASDJAHSA**


End file.
